herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Dante is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *All or nothing: Due to the cross-pairing of a human and a mutant, Dante's body naturally has a higher threshold developed, allowing him to reach higher peaks in speed, strength, perception, deduction and anything else falling in category of physical/mental abilities compared to regular humanoids. Despite the threshold being higher, however, the body remains human, and prolonged exposure beyond human capability weakens Dante, sometimes to the point of his body flat our refusing to do what he wishes in order to keep itself from breaking. Roll Buffs: * Damage roll r8 at full HP. *All or nothing (Provides bonuses to all physical/mental actions): ** Full hp: +4 ** HP ≤ Full: +2 ** HP ≤ 10: No buffs. ** HP ≤ 6: -2 ** HP ≤ 4: -4 * Performing 3 actions (with +4 buffs) in a row results in -2 Max HP loss. * May choose to perform action with no buff (NB) to reset his +4 action stack. *'Reflex Rush (Only at full HP):' **Allows Dante a re-roll or react to opponent’s auto-success action. Counts as 2 +4 actions. *'Limit break:' ** At the cost of losing 3HP (6 if HP is higher than 7), cancels current debuffs and provides a +4 buff for 1 action. (Stacks) Arbiter (Therese's Axe) * -2 use and speed * +2 damage Osiris (Jeanette's Scythe) * +2 use and speed * Damage roll cap -2 Items: * Rebellion (sword) (Adamantium, indestructible) * Negation Dog Tag (Negation Aura) (2 meters) *Painkillers (2 per encounter) (Restores 2HP) Personality *Arrogant *Egoistic Background Dante has been born from a pairing of a mutant and a human, growing in a family surrounded by constant fights, conflicts and disagreements. At the young age Dante has already been exposed to abuse from his mother, from physical downright to sexual. Seeking to escape his problems at home, Dante spends a lot of time outside. He finds himself as the only few humans among the mutant populace, finding himself susceptible to discrimination, mockery and bullying from other mutant kids. At the age of fourteen, Dante grows attached to one of the only human friends who has had a similar fate to his. They both find it easier to overcome their problems by sticking together and sticking up for one another in the time of need. Said friendship does not last long, however, as the group of mutant teens, one day, surround the friend when he was making his way home, and brutally beat him, leaving him no path to escape or even fairly fight back. With severe wounds, he is brought into a hospital, where he spends his remaining two weeks in coma, before the doctors pronounce him as clinically dead without ever waking up. Growing increasingly frustrated and helpless, Dante succumbs to the only source of help he could hold onto - his father, who, throughout the childhood, was the only one who supported him in his darkest times. With Dante growing older and physically stronger, he is able to fight back against his mother's abuse. Leaving her with a black eye, the father packs the stuff and, to avoid any further trouble, leaves the house along with Dante to live alone. The next 10 years Dante spends training in all forms of martial arts and physical activities whenever he wasn't busy helping his dad pay the rent, until the governmental organisation finds his skills remarkable and hires him to further develop him for their goals. The increase in his pay would have been enough to finally move out for a better place, until one day after getting home he finds his father on the floor in his own pool of blood, slashed by what seems multiple knife attacks. In his near dead condition, Dante brings the man to the hospital, with the police crew afterwards concluding that the attacker was his mom, coming back to take revenge on their family for leaving her. At the current time, Dante is spending all of his paycheck, bar the sum needed for his minimal needs for survival, to support the high medical bills for his father's recovery in a hospital. His mother's whereabouts, at the current date, are unknown. Storyline * See this character's quotes here. Trivia * Dante originates from DmC: Devil May Cry. * Dante's roll buffs are the player's own take on Levi from Attack on Titan, being heavily inspired by him. * Dante has undergone almost 3 full rewrites due to character constantly ending up too weak. Last rewrite is, almost in full, proposed by fosaimaginator. * RumblyOcean came up with Classic Vergil character in Descendants Era, becoming Dante's half brother from his mother. This makes it somewhat funny that Dante has two Vergils as half-brothers, with the other being David de Lautour (DmC Vergil) from his biological father. Category:Characters Category:Humans